Full Circle
by Rangerbaldwin
Summary: Jack has a visitor from the past . . . Laira


Email: 

Status: Complete

Category: Drama/angst

Pairings: Jack/other, Jack/Sam

Spoilers: Season 3 to mid-season 8, where we are now

Season: Virtual Season 11

Sequel/Series Info: Seven years after my fave episode, A Hundred Days

Rating: PG-13, I guess, just to be on the safe side.

Content Warnings: N/A

Summary: Jack gets a visitor from the past . . . Laira.

Disclaimer: The SG-1 characters do not belong to me and I don't own them, nor do I profit from this story. The characters belong to Gekko…and those other guys.

File Size (kb): No idea.

Archive: This can be archived here at Jackfic

Author's Note: I don't know anything after mid-season 8. If they do a season 11, I would LOVE to see this play out this way.

Full Circle

By Lynda Mayfield

Hi. My name is Zera, and I turned seven years old yesterday. I stayed with my brother, because our mother had to go see someone. She said we would be having a party later, with dancing and food and lots of people. I really couldn't wait for the fun that was to come.

My brother lives just a few houses down from mine, so it's almost the same as playing in my own backyard, anyway. He got married four years ago, and when that happened, it was time for him to have his own place, so Mama says.

It's just Mama and me, usually, so I spend a lot of time by myself. Everybody older than me works in the fields during the day and inside in the afternoons . . . cooking, or sewing, or plowing, or planting.

I help by setting the table, or sweeping out the front room. I only have a few chores, so most of the day I explore the forest. Not too far. I'm supposed to be able to see the house, but I know the forest so well, I break the rules a little. Sometimes. Since I'm the only one my age, it can be hard to stay busy.

Oh, yeah, my brother says we didn't always live in this town, we used to live somewhere else, but then something happened. I don't remember it because I wasn't born. He says it was two years after his papa died. The visitors from Earth came and the fire rains almost killed everyone, but some folks went to Earth to stay safe and some folks, like my brother and Mama, stayed. The Earth people still come back for visits. He says it was a few months after that when Mama decided to move here and start again with new neighbors.

Sometimes, he would sound like he missed it, but not me. I was born here, and I can't imagine a town somewhere else.

Stargate Command

July 25, 2007, 7 a.m.

General Jack O'Neill knew he was going on a mission. He had donned his green BDU's and read the updated report from SG-12, with regard to the planet he was visiting. Now, he had to finish last minute paperwork from the day before. There was a knock on the open door.

Looking up, Jack saw Col. Scott Macht, SG-12's commander. "Yes, Colonel?"

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, sir, but you have a visitor." Col. Macht stood aside for the visitor to enter.

Jack blinked twice, and Time stood still. Then, it went in reverse, if that were possible. There she was . . . his mind flashed back to the thirteen weeks he was stuck on Edora. His thoughts had lingered there a lot, lately; that was the planet he was going to visit.

She looked stunning. Instead of rough work clothes, she wore something much more exquisite. Her dress was royal blue, with intricate silver and gold embroidery. He barely spoke, "Hello, Laira."

Col. Macht nodded, excusing himself. Laira smiled at the general, as she had a long time ago. "Hello, Jack."

"I was just about ready to leave for Edora. I was hoping you'd be waiting on the other side. It's been . . . a long time." His mind's eye flashed back to the one chance he had, to make love to the woman standing before him. Not having done so sooner was his one regret.

"You were returning? Why?"

"SG-12 said someone wanted to see me. It wasn't you?" Jack watched her face. She seemed totally surprised. Then he saw a look of realization come across her features. "What?"

"It must have been Paynan. We are on the same errand."

"Really? Well, I guess we should get started." Jack stood and led her back to the Gate room. He didn't say another word, hoping she would fill him in on what she wanted, but Laira didn't speak, either.

Edora

"Zera! Come, it's time to eat."

I heard my brother, Garan, calling, and as always, I ran straight to his house. Naitha always made something good to eat.

"Is Mama back yet?" I asked Garan right after the prayer to our ancestors for their blessings on the meal. We were eating outside, at the table. It was a little cloudy, but a very good day to be in the weather. That's what Mama said this morning.

"Not yet." Garan leaned forward a little as he ate the sandwich that Naitha made.

"How's Ardi today?" That's one of Garan's oxen, and it didn't eat anything day before. Ardi is old, too, but he's a good ox, he even lets me brush him down at night.

"You and your animals," Garan teased me, "Ardi is much better. No doubt it was your sneaking him corn and carrots last night and this morning."

"But, he's eating his regular feed now, right?" I couldn't help boasting, even if it meant I had done wrong. I was betting my brother didn't mind so much.

Garan smiled. "Yes. If you don't eat, you'll be hungry later, hm?"

"Yeah, and it's too good not to eat." I made sure to finish all of my lunch.

"I'm glad you like it." Naitha's voice was soft, as always.

"Do you want me to help you clean up when we're done? I can do it by myself, there's just the three of us," I offered.

"Thank you, Zera, I would love the help."

After the dishes were done, Naitha had a surprise for dessert…berry pie! It was the best pie I've ever had.

At the Stargate, on Edora

The puddle disengaged with a slight electric sound as it disconnected, and Jack was whirred back to what had happened to him nearly eight years before. A few things had changed since then . . . mainly the presence of SG-12, all of whom stood at attention on seeing the general. There was a pair of horses, one brown with white and the other a roan, grazing nearby, on the grassland.

The houses in the distance were the same. Far off, he could make out a bridge, and the stream it spanned, where he had first been introduced to Paynan. The other man was not there, as Jack thought he would be.

"As you were," Jack ordered SG-12, making eye contact with Colonel Macht. The team went to an at-ease position and then wandered back to the organization and maintenance of their camp. They were monitoring the fire rain, which was due to fall this week.

"The horses are for us." Laira walked briskly past the military men and mounted.

"I'll be with her," Jack advised Colonel Macht and shrugged, heading for the other horse. It had been a while since he had ridden, but if help was needed, the radio was an arm-length away.

Jack said nothing to break the silence of the ride. He was not sure exactly where Laira was taking him and was a little surprised Paynan was not waiting on the other side of the Stargate. Content to watch the passing greenery, Jack rode on.

They passed what he remembered as Laira's village and continued along the dirt roadway. Something was definitely up.

"So, Laira . . . "

"Yes, Jack?" That softness for him was still in her voice. As if they had never been separated.

"How's Garan doing?" He urged his horse a little to catch up to her.

"He's well. He married Naitha four years ago, and they have a home close to mine." She flashed him a smile and looked forward again.

"So, you moved? To another town?"

"It was easier, at the time, better. We lost a lot of my people, and we wanted our community to grow, so I moved. It was good to start again."

"I see." After having lost her husband and later, neighbors, when the meteors hit, it was no wonder she wanted to move on. He had moved on for much the same reason, after Charlie.

There was nothing left to say, just more silence as they journeyed on.

Edora: Garan's home

My father is from Earth. I have known this for a long time. Having my mother repeat the story of how they met is one of my favorite things. Especially on the nights when I can't sleep.

Mama and Garan have both told me that my father was one of the first visitors from Earth. He stayed here when the fire rains buried the stone ring he came through. Somehow, the ring was dug up again, after my father found it.

I asked Mama why my father doesn't live with us. She said it is because he is a soldier. I didn't know what a soldier was, and she told me it means that he has to visit other people, not just the ones on our planet. That has always sounded like a big chore to me.

It was a big surprise to me when I saw him riding back here with Mama. I didn't know what to do. He looked different than how I imagined him, but it couldn't have been anyone else. Like Garan, he was tall, with short, silvery hair. His eyes were squinting in the afternoon sun, but he looked like he was enjoying the ride to our house.

I decided there was only one thing to do. I walked over and smiled up at him. "Hi, Papa."

Jack looked down at the little girl with flaxen hair and wide, dark brown eyes and said nothing. She had just referred to him as "papa," and he did not see any other adult males in the area.

Everything clicked into place as he slid down from the animal and knelt at her eye level. It made sense why Laira had kept this secret for the entire trek here . . . what if he had turned right around and gone back to the SGC. Why had Paynan made her tell him, and had he seen her on her way to the Stargate with the extra horse, and therefore not carried out a threat of seeing Jack himself? It would explain why the older man absent from the Gate.

Math was the next thing on his to do list, and he was regretful that Sam wasn't on this trip with him. Strangely, the math was right for it. He was on Edora for three months. He'd made love to Laira exactly once . . . nine or ten months later would be just in time for the fire rain season. Oh, man.

Laira spoke up before Jack said anything, "This is my daughter, Zera. Our daughter, actually. Today is her seventh birthday."

"Really?" What was there to say? He knelt down in front of the girl, "Happy Birthday, Zera. My name's Jack. Why don't you call me that, for now?"

She looked to her mother, who nodded, and back to him. "Okay."

"Zera, can you run and find Garan for me?" Laira asked, and the little girl nodded and ran off.

"So . . . my daughter?" Jack raised an eyebrow at Laira, who had dismounted. "That's why you've been so quiet."

She looked down. "I didn't know how you would feel about her. But it was important to me that you at least know who she is, and she's old enough now to know who her father is."

"And there's no chance. You know, of someone else?" Jack had to be certain.

"No chance. You have to believe me." She turned away, rubbing the horse's neck.

"Laira, Laira, look at me. I believe you. I'm glad you invited me here."

"Will you stay . . . just for dinner. We're having a gathering for her birthday, you see. I'm sure it would mean a lot to her."

"Yeah. Let me radio SG-12." He stepped away from her and activated his radio. Laira said this was his daughter, and he saw no reason for her to lie. He would find a way to run a DNA test, but for the moment felt it his responsibility to accept the child as his.

The party had gone on in typical Edoran style. Paynan had attended with a woman somewhat younger on his arm, and a year old daughter of his own. To Zera, Paynan was something of a surrogate uncle or father. There were many others, from the former town who arrived at the celebration including playmates for Zera. Jack had a good time catching up with everyone, drinking as well, but this time keeping Tol'ka intake to a minimum.

At approximately 2000, SGC time, Garan stopped the revelry to make an announcement. He and his wife were seated across from Jack and Laira. Zera was playing with a group of children her own age in a corner of the room. Garan was standing now.

"I just wanted to let you all know," the young man paused and glanced down at Naitha, "that I am proud to announce that in six or seven months, I will become a father. I am sure my wife will be the best mother!"

The room broke out into applause and Jack reached across the table to shake Garan's hand. "Congratulations."

Laira was smiling from ear to ear.

The music had begun again. Jack looked over to her. "You knew, didn't you?"

"Of course. Naitha came to me last week. She had all the right symptoms."

"That's why you came to me today. You wanted Zera to know me before your grandchild was born."

"That, and Paynan was going to tell you. But, it was my responsibility, Jack. I am sorry I waited this long."

"It's okay. I understand."

"I'm not sure you do." She turned to him, took his right hand in hers. "I wanted to tell you sooner. Surely, our worlds are in contact enough, though Paynan is our representative. At first, I was embarrassed that I was pregnant and without a husband. That's why I moved my family to this town, under the guise of spreading out our people and helping the community grow. With each year that passed, I thought, perhaps, I would come to you, but I was afraid, and Zera was growing to be such a healthy young girl."

"Afraid, why?"

"I understood, long ago, that you are an important person. Maybe not one who is easily reached, and today was my first trip through the circle of stone. I had heard stories about it, from my people, but I couldn't know, until today, what it was like."

Jack nodded and nursed his drink, and watched Zera play with her visiting friends.

An hour had passed since they'd had dessert. Most of the guests had cleared out from Laira's home. Zera had fallen asleep at one of the tables in the main room, her head on her crossed arms, and the rest of her leaning forward to reach the table.

"Here, I'll carry her to bed." Jack lifted the little girl, she was lighter than he thought, and carried her to the bed in her room, laying her down, gently. He ran a hand through her soft gold hair again, catching a few strands to take back with him, and readied to leave for the Stargate.

"I'll ride back with you, and stay at Paynan's home tonight. Garan will stay with Zera." Laira offered.

"I needed a guide. Thank you."

"Will you be coming back here?" Laira asked as they approached the horses.

"I plan to. Maybe she can visit my world, some time, but for now, I'll visit here."

Laira nodded agreement, saying little as they headed for the Stargate.

The house was dark by the time Jack arrived home. It was 2300 hours, time for bed, so he was not all that surprised. One thing he had not told Laira was the significance of the gold ring on his hand. Something like that wouldn't make a difference on Edora.

He'd married Sam Carter eighteen months ago. She transferred to teaching at the Academy and scouted out recruits for the Stargate program. They were still in the honeymoon phase, which he hoped would never end.

"Sam. I'm home," he whispered loudly as he changed out of his civilian clothes, in the dark.

She reached out and turned on her bedside light. "Hi. How was your trip."

"We should talk about it."

"Why, something wrong."

"Nope."

She sat up, completely awake. She was concerned as she asked, "What is it, Jack?"

He hoped to Hell she wouldn't be mad about this. "Well . . . you remember my original trip, how I thought I was never going to make it back?"

"Yeah, we talked about it. I can't imagine never coming home from a mission."

He sat on the bed, taking both of her hands in his. "While I was there, as you know, Laira and I had become close and . . . "

"Just tell me, Jack."

"Okay. I have a seven-year-old daughter, named Zera."

"What?" She squeezed his hands, looking for confirmation.

"Well, I'm having the SGC run some DNA tests, but I'm pretty sure she's mine. The timing works out."

"So, what does this mean for us?"

He thought he heard fear in her voice. Silly, if she thought she was about to lose him, but at this time of night, it might just be fatigue. "Well, for me, I'll be visiting Edora a little more often. I think the kid should stay with her mother. It's the only life she knows. I was thinking you could meet her, on one of those trips."

Sam nodded, seeming relieved. "What does she look like?"

"About the cutest little girl I could ask for, I guess. Thinking about it, she reminded me of a picture I have of my mother, from when she was a child. Mom's hair turned brown when she got older, but she was a blonde as a little kid." He didn't often speak of his mother, but Zera could have almost been her spitting image.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"It'll be fine. I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you back."

"Good. Let's get to bed."

"You sure you can sleep now?"

"Who said I had to sleep?" Sam teased before dousing the light.

The DNA came back proof positive that Jack was Zera's father. Knowing that Sam was okay with it delighted him. He had gone back with a digital camera and taken some photos of his daughter and her mother. He planned to go back when Garan's baby was born, for another family portrait.

He had not expected his original trip through the wormhole to Edora to bring such an unexpected surprise. Now the experience had come full circle.

The End


End file.
